Tigress/Claire Fiore
Tigress/Claire Fiore is the Bengal Tiger Miraculous holder and is roleplayed by Bengal((IceTiger184)). Appearance Claire has light brown hair fades to gold. She keeps it in a braid, which goes down to her lower back. She has pale skin and golden is brown eyes, and long nails. She has freckles across the bridge of her nose and long legs. She's tall for her age and quite thin, skinny, and slender. She wears a choker with a lace-like black chain and a red bowtie charm, her Miraculous. She usually wears black boots, black leggings, a turquoise shirt with a fox on it, black gloves, and a black sweater that goes down to below her knees with a hood. Claire has many scars and bruises that are normally hidden by her leggings and sweater. She also has stitches, as a result of going after a serial killer and failing to kill him. She has a heavily scarred left hand as well, due to clawing at it as Tigress and drinking her own blood. Tigress gains white tiger ears with black stripes. She has a black mask with white stripes that covers her eye area and freckles, having cat eye ends. Her suit is skin-tight and white, with black stripes slashed on the back, arms, and legs. The stripes on her body are visible from the front and stop at around her belly and chest area. She still wears her Miraculous. She has black claws that she is able to sheathe and unsheathe. Her boots resemble tiger feet, and they also have retractable claws. She has a white tail with black stripes and a black tailtip that is about four feet long and acts like a normal tiger tail. She wears a silver belt that holds her twin katanas. A notable marking is a black ring around her left ring finger. Personality Claire is complicated, to say the least. She is normally very nervous, shy, and quiet, often stuttering and taking five minutes to piece together a coherent sentence. But don't let her wimpy pushover exterior fool you. She goes from 0 to 100 in two seconds, and she can quickly turn from an innocent angel to an angry, rage-filled monster. She has a nasty temper and is grouchy and pessimistic. She's sarcastic and holds grudges, and becomes jealous easily. Despite this, she's very protective of and loyal to those who are close to her, and she can be friendly and kind. She's a bookworm and a nerd, and loves to draw. She also loves animals and nature. Despite her cowardly nature, she loves horror, blood, and gore. Claire is also very awkward. However, she may or may not be a bit Yandere for Gazor. Anyhow, she is also extremely opinionated and determined. She can go through a LOT of emotional pain and stay sane. She's very sensitive and emotional too. Tigress is much like Claire, but more intense. She yells more and is more grouchy. She is ra violent and aggressive, but is still extremely awkward and somewhat friendly. Kwami Klitt is the Bengal Tiger Kwami. Klitt uses she/her pronouns. She's much more friendly and cheerful than Claire, and is the type to randomly jump into conversations. She's hyper and bubbly, and doesn't give up. She's optimistic and hopeful, a balance to Claire's pessimism and grouchyness. However, she can be quite serious and angry at times. Klitt's favorite food is watermelon. Relationships Sabrwatr/Gazor - Tigress/Claire has a HUGE crush on him. Monarch/Katrina - Tigress/Claire's best friend. Cloud Howler/Rowen - Tigress/Claire's other best friend. Eagle Queen/Kestrel - Another one of Tigress/Claire's best friends. White Tiger/Kaitlynn - Tigress/Claire's doppelgänger. Bottlenose/Blake - Bottlenose/Blake is the doppelgänger of Tigress/Claire's dead brother, so she's very fond of and protective of him. Ash -Tigress/Claire likes Ash and thinks that she's nice. Ash even helped Tigress when she got severely injured. Praying Mantis - Tigress/Claire used to hate Praying Mantis, but now she can't even look at her. Symphonic Owl/Aster - Tigress/Claire likes Symphonic Owl/Aster because he's a nerd like her. And he knows Oliver Queen. However, she doesn't know that he doesn't really like her... Bat Bite/Ember - Tigress/Claire likes Bat Bite/Ember because she's a fangirl like her. Anti-Ferals - Tigress/Claire fears most of them. Mustang - Tigress/Claire respects him because he's polite about his Anti-Feralness. Rogue Goat/Felix - Tigress/Claire HATES Rogue Goat/Felix with all her heart and is also terrified of him. Ebony Defender/Amaya - Tigress/Claire hates her almost as much as she hates Rogue Goat/Felix. Snowstorm - Tigress/Claire does NOT like Snowstorm. At all. Trivia * Despite having many friends, Tigress/Claire has a crippling loneliness and wants to be friends with everyone. * Tigress is addicted to a German cheese known as Butter Käse. * Claire REALLY likes accents. Especially European accents. * Claire looks like a cinnamon roll but could kill you. * Tigress looks like she could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll. * Gazor once dragged Claire to an anime convention where he went as Russia. Claire wanted to go as Yandere-Chan from Yandere Simulator, but Gazor made her go as Belarus. Claire didn't know anything about Hetalia... * Tigress is surprisingly good with kids. * Claire has a German accent, but was born in Texas. Her parents are from Germany though. Tigress’s Nicknames For The Miraculous Users Sabrwatr - Sabr, Senpai, Pancake((... Don’t ask.)), Flache Katze Monarch - Butterfree, Schmetterling Eagle Queen - Harpy, Harps, Queenie, ‘Murica Sort of, Philippinischer Adler, Smol Cinnamon Roll That Kicks Your *** Rogue Goat - Kid, ***hole One, Dumme Ziege, Rude Goat, You’re Doing Justice Wrong One Ebony Defender - Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, ***hole Two, Evil Bagheera, Miss Emo, Miss Edgy, Goth Gone Bad, You’re Doing Justice Wrong Two, You Don’t Deserve Your Awesome Animal One, Schwarzer Panther, denke ich? White Tiger - Doppelgänger, Tigerfreund, Woah Look She’s a Nerd Like Me But She’s Smart, Tiger Two, Doppel Bottlenose - Dolphiny, Brother, Brojas((I think? Rip Prussia called Germany something like that one time I dON’T SPEAK GERMAN OKAY I’M GOING OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE)), Delphin, Flaschen Nase, Bruder Praying Mantis - Nick Fury, Mantis, Manty, Gottesanbeterin, Oh Mein Gott I Am So Sorry Symphonic Owl - Symphony, Winds, Owlman, Kreischen Eule, Treeboy Bat Bite - Batgirl One, Schläger One Dove - Killjoy, Taube Scarlet Panda - Ex-Queen, Scarly-Arlet, Dummer Panda, Halte den Mund, halt den Rand, Halt die Klappe Lightwing - Batgirl Two, Lightweaver, Not a Vampire, Schläger Two, Illuminati Confirmed Polar Breeze - STAY THE BLEEP AWAY FROM MEIN BRUDER, Starkit, Stargleam, Mary, Not Kallik, Dummer Eisbär, Ow The Edge, Oi Be Nice to Silver Rat 8-Bit - Squidgirl, Cinnamon Roll, Nerd, S***poster, Nightblogger, Tintenfisch oder Octopus, die ich nicht kenne Lady Noir - Beheadment Bro, Wilsons Paradiesvogel Prince Corvus - Jerk, Crowface, Princess, Krähe oder Rabe, die ich nicht kenne Frozendon - LET IT GOOOOOOOO, Elsa, Doggy, Dino Wolf, Hurt an Animal and I Will Kill You, Feral Bro Flametooth - I Recently Found Out That Your Animal is Different From Senpai’s, Diego Snow Leopard - ***hole Three, You’re Doing Justice Wrong Three, You Don‘t Deserve Your Awesome Animal Two, Schneeleopard Panther - Black Panther, T’Challa, Marvel Friend, Fite Me You’re Fun to Fight, Schwarzer Panther Sweet Bunny - Carrots, Bun Bun, Bonbon, Bonnie, Not Angel Bunny, Hase, Dear Rabbit Winter Hunter - Winter Soldier, Bucky, Buckaroo, Skittles, Wolfboy, Arktischer Wolf, Packmate, I Know I’m a Wolf Silver Rat - Not Scabbers, Rebecca’s Boyfriend, Ratte, Please Be My FriendCategory:Female Category:Miraculous Holder